Unbroken
by NyxFairy
Summary: Everyone knows high school relationships don't last. People grow apart, change, die and bonds are cut off…but, what happened to make Lucy leave? Who is the little girl that she held in her arms? She'd have to face them all again at Gajeel and Levy's wedding. Some broken bonds were meant to be unbroken. NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza Miraxus etc. AU
1. The Invitation

Chapter 1: The Invitation

In Crocus, the flower blooming capital of Fiore were everyone wanted to go to see just that. It was known as the biggest town in Fiore and many tourists came and went there to have vacations and weddings, however some settle there to work where the big editing and publishing firms along with Fashion headquarters, the best flower shops, and restaurants were located. Not to mention the castle and the tournament dome.

A certain crocus resident, a blonde woman went over her mail and her small but nice two bedroom apartment. She was sorting through each with a careful guidance. Her warm brown eyes glided over each piece of mail.

Her hair was out of the usual bun she wore to work and hung loosely down her shoulders. Her nails were painted a baby pink.

She was dressed in business casual, a navy blue pencil skirt, a white ruffled button down shirt and a blazer to match her skirt. She had kicked her heels off of her feet and removed her tights since she had gotten home from work. She prepared a quick snack and then began her sorting.

"Bill…bill…yet another bill…oh my subscription to HK fashion magazine…OH…a…letter…from…Levy..," she paused in a speech and sorting.

She hadn't seen her petite fellow bookworm friend in a long time but they often spoke on the phone. Why would she be sending her a letter?

She opened the letter from the envelope taking note of the beautiful calligraphy and lavish decorations of both of them before reading and was that a lavender scent?

_Dear Lu-chan,_

_How are you? How's Luna? I've been doing really great._

_I know this may be short noticed and I know that you have Luna-chan to take care of but, guess what…Gajeel and I are finally getting married!_

_Mira is helping me plan it and we've decided to get married in the beautiful flower blooming capital crocus and will be there in a couple of days along with the rest of the bridal party. The wedding will be in exactly one week and everyone is so happy for it and to be together again…after the….well you know what I mean._

_If it is not too much to ask, I would be honored if you accepted to be my maid of honor…and Luna-chan could be the flower girl perhaps? We're still best friends after all and you know how much I adore your little star. I know this may be a lot to throw on you so suddenly and you might be busy so I hope you would consider coming at the very least. _

_I have also chosen Juvia, Lisanna, Erza, Cana, and Mira to be bridesmaids as well. So I hope you'll join us as well. It would be just like old times…sort of. The wedding invitation is behind the letter but you want need that if you're my maid of honor._

_You know how Erza is about keeping in touch and all that._

_Call me soon; we'll be staying at the Honey-Bone Inn._

_Love,_

_Levy McGarden soon to be Redfox_

She couldn't believe that Gajeel and Levy were finally getting married and in Crocus too. She wouldn't miss this wedding for the world…even if she would have to face Erza's wrath later on for barely keeping in touch. She wondered what would be her friends' reaction to Luna. She had only ever told Levy about her, who told Gajeel with her permission as not to keep secrets from the one she is in love with.

He gave her a big lecture about hiding something as big as this from his family but decided to stay out of it for the long run.

They both asked for updates during her pregnancy and pictures and had been there once Luna had finally arrived. They swore they'd keep the pictures from everyone else so she was fine with that.

She remembered Gajeel telling her that she would have her hands full once he saw Luna smile for the first time…he said hers was just like his…even if she was only a newborn baby at the time.

She even remembered their surprised reactions when she asked them to be Luna's god-parents…which they kindly accepted, now she knew that she'd eventually have to face his family so she would just have to go ahead in go through with it. She felt that she was ready now.

She heard the key to her front door unlock as her close friend and co-worker, Yukino come in holding Luna in her arms.

Yukino along with her older sister Sorano were some of the first few people she met here in Crocus. They reminded her of Mirajane and Lisanna a little bit even if she and Sorano who liked to be called Angel didn't get along at first.

"MOMMY," Luna said reaching out her little arms as Lucy picked up her daughter from Yukino's arms.

Luna looked a lot like Lucy did when she was that age just like she looked a lot like her mom but, Luna's hair was an all too familiar pink and her eyes held her own chocolate brown color. She wore cute red overalls and a white under shirt along with matching red shoes.

"Hey there baby how is my little star doing today," she asked as she held the three year old in the air playfully as she giggled.

"I good, mommy," she said as Lucy put her down at the little table to eat the snack she prepared for her for when she got home from daycare. String cheese and apples with a little bit of caramel dipping sauce.

Yukino and Lucy smiled at each other at the young girl's appetite as she was quick to stuff the food in her mouth. She even had his eating habits…

"How was she," Lucy asked her friend.

"Here teacher said she was good as always," Yukino replied, "she also wanted to mention that she's starting to get cranky a lot when she gets pushed in the wagon…I noticed it in the car ride here too…it's weird Sting and Rouge get it too."

Lucy signed and nodded, of course she would get his bad traits as well…she'll need to take her to the doctor's and ask about something for her if she had motion sickness.

"Hey, Yukino," Lucy asked, "did you get an invitation to Levy's wedding today too?"

The pale haired girl nodded and said, "I'm a little nervous to be meeting Sting's other family but…I'll manage…we both will."

Lucy nodded, "of course," she said looking back to her daughter who finished her snack and was happily playing with her blocks.

_.Flashback:_

"_Everyone….I-I'm leaving."_

_Lucy glanced at all of her friends around her taking in all of their reactions to the words she had to force herself to say aloud. She knew they'd probably take it the wrong way but this was something that she just had to do. _

_Cana dropped whatever alcoholic beverage she was drinking today but no one seemed to acknowledge the glass once it shattered to the ground. Lucy had helped her out so much when it came to her dad and had grown close to the blonde. _

_Gray looked down at the ground; his hair covered his eyes so she couldn't see his expression. He hadn't been able to look her in the eyes since that incident and he use to be like a brother to her, too._

_Levy was about to say something but quickly stopped herself knowing Lucy's decision already and why she had planned it this way as well but she couldn't convince her to stay, not like this, with all the baggage everyone was carrying. Gajeel comforted her with an arm around her shoulder pulling her to sit on his lap. She didn't even realize she could hardly stand once Lucy dropped the news to her in the first place._

_Mira and Lisanna exchanged looks with each other but neither commented. Mira studied her hard, she'd been watching her closely since prom and was sure something more was going on with her than what she said and showed to them. Lisanna did the exact opposite; she couldn't meet Lucy's eyes since that day and tried to avoid her when things went bad. This was all her fault. The guilt of that night hurt her but she had no idea it would make Lucy want to leave them._

_Elfman had the same reaction as Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow, they looked surprised at first but saddened afterword. Over the time they had gotten to know the blonde a little more, they liked her well enough; she fit in with all of them well as if she had always been a part of their family._

_Wendy cried holding on to Happy and Carla tightly as the cats just let her as if they knew the events of the past few days. Mirajane tried to comfort her with a hand on her shoulder._

_Erza was shaking, her bangs covered her eyes._

_They were silent until Erza was the first to comment._

"_Leaving," she yelled, "what do you mean you're leaving, Lucy!"_

_Lucy stepped back at Erza's angry tone of voice. The red head had never gotten physical with her but she would often break up the boys or any one if they had gotten into a fight that is unless she was in it as well and she really didn't need to get into a fight with Erza._

"_Something's…come up," she replied not meeting any of her friends' eyes, "I just can't stand to be here in Magnolia anymore."_

"_What is it," Erza asked, "Surely you don't think that you have to leave now because you're always welcome whether he's here or…"_

_She suddenly stopped talking not wanting to finish what she was about to say. Everyone already knew. The mood went down even more._

_Everyone looked at Lucy again and she could see the emotion behind the looks at least from the one that would still look at her. She had finally realized why her emotions have been out of check and why she'd been under the weather lately, she just couldn't deal with their looks of pity anymore!_

_She had to do this._

_So she forced a smile after all she still cared for every last one of them, they all were her friends and helped her out in their own way…but things had changed._

_She turned swiftly and left out of their usual hangout, a little café called Fairy Tail._

_Next Chapter- Chapter 2: The Meeting_

**Edited: 12/11/14**


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Lucy put on light make-up as she got ready to meet up with Levy and Mirajane. She planned to bring Luna along as well since she didn't want to bother Sting and Yukino with her on a Sunday.

She wondered how the oldest Strauss sibling would react to the news that she had gotten pregnant after the senior prom and wondered if she would automatically know who the father is.

Lucy just wants the wedding and the preparations for it to be a fun time and not have everyone feel even sorrier for her and remember the past.

She could even feel herself being pulled into a flashback right now.

_.Flashback:_

_Lucy tried to run faster as she felt her best friend chased after her and came to a stop but refused to meet his eyes as the tears were already falling. She realized they were at a park were they had first met in ninth grade. She had transferred from an all girls preparatory academy that she honestly hated._

_He had been the first one she met in Magnolia and decided to show her around the school, Fairy Tail High School. They've been inseparable ever since and when some guys took a liking to her he automatically said he'd kick their ass if they ever hurt her not that she wanted him to._

_She met some of her closest friends through him and introduced her to the little "Family." It was her, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Jet, Droy, the Strauss siblings (Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna), Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Freed, Evergreen, Cana, along with Juvia and Gajeel who transferred from Phantom Lord High School. _

_They all seemed to know each other for like ever as he put it. Now that they are in their junior year of high school their bond remained the same as it was maybe even closer._

_She found out that Gajeel is his cousin on his dad's side, apparently their dads are brothers and Sting, who is dating Yukino and Rouge are his distant relatives. She also was pretty close to his younger sister Wendy as well._

_He paused, "okay whose ass am I kicking," he asked._

"_No one's, Natsu," she told him as she giggled at her best friend's usual over-protectiveness, "it's just…Dan…he broke up with me, again."_

"_That Bastard," Natsu said angrily as he noticed her depressed look as he sat on the swing next to her._

"_Natsu…," she said…but her voice trailed off._

"_I mean, ANY guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend, I mean look at you, you're beautiful but that's not all, you're smart, one of the smartest people I know, kind, strong, and you could probably beat me up if you wanted to and that kind of hot, your eyes have a way of lighting up when you're talking about books or anything else you love and your smile…your smile shines brighter than any star I've ever seen," he ranted leaving her speechless her face turning as bright as a tomato._

"_Do you really mean that," she asked doubting herself now looking down at her shoes. He only said that because he's her best friend…right? He had to say these nice things, right?_

_She paused as he poked her in the forehead not aware that he had gotten out of his swing._

"_Duh," he said then pulled her into a hug, "Dan was always a loser but now he's a complete idiot for dumping you, Lucy…you're amazing."_

_Lucy smiled pulling away from him as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek._

"_Thanks Natsu…I needed that," she told him, "What would I do without you."_

_Natsu felt his face heated up, a blush coated his cheeks._

_He smiled turning away from her to hide the blush._

"_Don't worry about it," he said, "we're best friends forever…together, right?"_

.Present:

She nodded at herself as she finished the touches on her make-up.

"Hey Luna-chan are you finished with your breakfast, the two of us are going to visit Auntie Levy and another friend of mommy's" she told the four year old as she peaked in Luna's bedroom where she had set up her little table.

"Kay, mommy I finished," she said getting up from the floor where she was playing with her dragon stuffed animal toy.

"Can I bring Dragon too," She asked.

Lucy smiled, "of course, sweetie."

XOXO

They were interrupted on their way to the door but a knock already on it.

"Huh, who could that be," Lucy asked as she opened it to reveal her petite blue haired best friend a certain former barista with long white hair and blue eyes.

"Levy….Mira…I thought we were meeting at the hotel," Lucy said as Levy gave her and Luna a hug as she was in her arms. She gave a quick glance at Mira's shocked face her eyes landed on Luna immediately.

Levy immediately went in for a hug, holding them both warmly, "It's great to see you too, and Luna-chan you've gotten so big!"

Levy took Luna from her arms tickling her tummy causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's great to see you guys," Lucy smiled already feeling better. She just wondered what Mira would say. She guided them into the front room as everyone sat down on the couches, Luna in Levy's lap.

"Auntie Levy is you in Uncle Gajeel really getting married," Luna asked her in awe.

Levy smiled, "we sure are honey, look."

Levy showed her the engagement ring Gajeel gave her. It was a hand sculpted sliver ring with a black diamond in the center surrounded by smaller sapphires. It was a good mixture of them both.

"Wow, it's so sparkly," Luna said admiring the shiny ring.

Levy smiled then glanced at both Lucy and Mirajane who were both silent, she had to get them past this awkward silence.

When she was about to say something Lucy interrupted her.

"Luna-chan this is your Auntie Mira, she's a good friend of Mommy's," Lucy said as the young girl brought her attention to the woman with long white hair.

She gave her a suddenly shy wave unsure of the women she just met. Mira smiled brightly at her and Luna smiled back now more comfortable.

"Mommy, can I show Auntie Levy and Auntie Mira the picture I drew for the wedding," she asked.

"Sure Little Star, go ahead and get it," Lucy said remembering the crayon drawing of Levy in a wedding dress and Gajeel in a tux. She quickly jumped out of Levy's arms, her stuffed dragon in hand to get it.

Lucy looked back to Mirajane, "Look….Mira…I can explain…," she began to say but stopped once she Mira lifted her hand up to stop her long winded explanation of sorts.

"No Lucy It's okay, I…understand," she replied, "now onto does wedding details." She brought out a portfolio she brought along with her full of information on the up and coming wedding such as times for dress fittings and more information on the caterer they hired. Mirajane always wanted to plan a wedding more so for her close friends.

"Wait…WHAT," Lucy and Levy yelled together.

Mira simply smiled at them both, "I realized a lot during the time you were gone, Lucy."

She paused in her speech making sure she still had their attention. They were listening closely.

"You know…I always wondered why you left that day…especially with the pain we were all going through at the time….but we all knew that you had to be suffering the most…being so close to him and all…I just never realized that you could have been pregnant until now…and having my own child…did I realize the full lost that you were going through not only for you but for your baby…what I trying to say, Lucy…is that I understand," she finished thinking of her own husband and baby boy who isn't much younger than Luna, probably.

Lucy paused getting up from her chair.

"You…and…Laxus h-had," she questioned.

Mira nodded, "we named him Rai, and he'll be four in a couple of months." She said getting up as well hugging her blonde friend who she often looked out for as much as her own younger siblings.

Lucy thought of him being only a little bit younger than Luna. So they had were born close to each other but Mira is still two years older than her and Laxus is about three.

"I'm….so happy for you too…thanks for understanding," Lucy signed in relief, "I wish…I had stuck around to see you too become parents."

"I wish you would have stuck around as well, you know we would have been with you every step of the way," Mira replied.

The two stepped away from each other as Levy just smiled at them both. Glad the tension was over.

"I better go check on Luna…she's been in her room for a while…probably fell asleep," Lucy said peaking in her room to find the little girl sleeping soundly on her bed.

Oh well I'll just let her nap while we finish planning the wedding.

"Oh and Lucy, I may have been fine with all of this but there's still Erza and everyone else," Mira commented.

Oh great she had to mentally prepare herself again the others will probably just be happy to see her again but her friend with scarlet red hair would definitely bring a storm.

_Next Chapter- Chapter 3: The Storm_

**Edited: 12/11/14**


End file.
